1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to a rocker device for an openable motor vehicle roof, with a support element, a rocker element and a spring, the rocker element being connected to pivot about an axis, with the support element and the spring being located between the rocker element and support element such that it applies a pre-stressing force to the rocker element with respect to the direction of the pivoting motion. The invention is also directed to a process for mounting such a device.
2. Description of Related Art
A device of the type to which the present invention is directed is known from German Patent DE 196 08 916 C1 which corresponds to U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/812,663, filed May 7, 1997. This known rocker device forms one part of the attachment elements which can be pivoted outward for a louvered roof. On an adjustment element of the attachment element which forms the support element of the rocker device, the adjustment elements are guided in the lengthwise direction of the roof, the rocker element, made as a lock rocker, is attached to the adjustment element to pivot by means of an axle made as a pivot bearing. The pivot bearing consists of a riveted eye. A spring made as a helical spring is attached to the pivot bearing in order to apply a pivot prestress to the lock rocker with respect to the adjustment element. When the louver system is opened/closed, the attachment elements are automatically coupled, depending on their swivel position, with their adjacent attachment element via swivel motion of the corresponding lock rocker or decoupled therefrom.
It is a disadvantage, here, that it is relatively complex to axially secure the rocker element by means of a riveted eye, and the riveted eye makes dismounting difficult, and furthermore, allows axial play between the rocker element and the support element.